Two-shot : Chat et mage céleste
by chword
Summary: Rencontre de mon OC avec son futur partenaire ainsi qu'avec la jeune dragon slayer
1. Chapter 1

**Et voila , un nouveau one shot sur fairy tail . J'en suis pas forcement fier mais j'espere qu'il vous plaira**

**Sur ce , bonne lecture , RxR .**

* * *

One shot raito :

Cédric , l'un des mages de fairy tail rentre actuellement d'une mission réussie et décide de passer par la forêt afin d'arriver plus rapidement à sa guilde.

"Alors on fait plus le malin maintenant hein ? " dit une voix qui attira son attention et le stoppa dans son chemin.

"Tu as une grande bouche mais tu ne dis plus rien ! " entendit cédric en se rapprochant de l'endroit d'où il entendait les voix et aperçut trois bandits entouré quelque chose ou quelqu'un.

"Vous faites juste les malins parce que vous êtes plusieurs , mais seuls vous ne valez rien ! " dit la personne entouré par les bandits , l'un d'eux s'énerva et attaqua la personne agressé mais le poing du bandit s'arrêta et se fit envoyer dans l'arbre avec beaucoup de force l'assommant . Après avoir battu le bandit , cédric regarda la victime des bandits et vit surpris un chat jaune avec une ligne blanche allant de son front au bout de sa queue portant une veste noir à capuche.

'Un exceed comme happy ? ' se demanda cédric dans ses pensées.

"Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire ? T'es qui ? " demanda l'un des bandits visiblement énervé à la vue de son ami au pied de l'arbre.

"Ah désolé je ne me suis pas présenté , je m'appelle cédric." dit cédric en souriant. Un des bandits se rua vers lui et essaya de lui donner un coup de poing , cédric l'esquiva par le dessous et le contra en passant son bras au dessus de celui du bandit pour lui mettre un coup de poing à la tempe l'assommant d'un coup. Cédric courra vers le dernier et mit un coup de pied en pleine tronche du bandit ensuite il l'attrapa à la tête et l'assomma en l'emportant au sol et en plaquant sa tête parterre. L'exceed resta sans voix devant cette différence de force. Cédric se tourna vers le chat et se dirigea vers lui.

"Tu vas bien ? " dit-il en s'agenouillant près de l'exceed , ce dernier se releva et essuya la poussière qui se trouve sur sa veste .

"Ouais , ça va ." répondit -t-il en mettant ses mains dans ses poches. "Merci de m'avoir aidé , même si j'en avais pas besoin. " remercia l'exceed faisant rire cédric.

"Tu es sûr ? " répondit cédric avec le sourire. " Parce que de mon point de vue , tu en avais besoin c'est pas grave , je m'appelle -"

"Cédric , je sais .." coupa raito.

"c'est vrai que je me suis présenté au bandit." dit cédric en mettant sa main derrière la tête.

"Je te connaissais avant , tu es connu." dit raito.

"Merci même si c'est pas vraiment ce que je souhaite."

"Enfin bref . " dit le chat en souriant . " Je m'appelle raito." se présenta l'exceed en voulant serrer la patte à cédric , ce dernier sourit et la serra avec son pouce et son index.

"Comme l'a dit le bandit , t'a vraiment une grande bouche." remarqua cédric , raito ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais ce fit couper par cédric qui continua " Mais ça ne me dérange pas , j'aime bien ceux qui déclare haut et fort leur opinions." finit cédric en souriant. Raito referma sa bouche et sourit content de ce que cédric venait de lui dire.

"Alors raito qu'est-ce que tu fais dans un endroit pareil ? " demanda cédric en s'asseyant au pied d'un arbre tandis que raito resta debout devant lui.

"Quoi ? On n'a plus le droit de marcher où on veut maintenant ? " répliqua raito prenant cédric par surprise.

"Non c'est pas ça , disons que c'est un endroit plutôt... inhabituel pour faire une promenade tu ne crois pas ? " répondit cédric.

"Bah disons que je recherche un endroit où m'installer." expliqua raito en s'asseyant ce qui attira l'attention de cédric.

"Un endroit où t'installer ? Sa veut dire que tu ne vis nulle part ? " demanda cédric intrigué.

"J'ai déjà vécu à quelques endroits mais les gens avait peur de moi je suppose que les gens n'ont pas l'habitude de croiser des chats comme moi ... Du coup je ne restais pas longtemps." répondit raito un peu triste.

"C'est compréhensible , les hommes ont peur des choses qu'il ne comprennent pas."

"Et toi ? Tu parle avec moi comme si de rien n'était , tu n'as pas peur ? ." dit raito ce qui surpris cédric puis sourit.

"Pas spécialement , j'ai déjà vu un chat qui parle et puis c'est intéressant d'avoir des discussions avec des personnes différentes." répondit cédric à pleine dent ce qui surpris raito. ' Cet homme est complètement différents des autres , il se fiche du type des personnes , d'où ils viennent ni comment ils sont tant qu'il s'entend bien avec eux.' pensa raito en souriant jusqu'à ce que cédric le sorte de ses songes.

"Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ? "demanda cédric en se levant.

"Je ne sais pas , je vais surement continuer à vagabonder ." répondit raito en se levant à son tour.

"Je vois ... " dit cédric en tournant le dos à raito faisant afficher un triste sourire sur son visage.

"En tout cas , merci pour ton aide cédric et prend soin de toi ." dit raito en se retournant et commença à partir avant que cédric ne lui parle.

"Dis ... " commença cédric ce qui arrêta raito.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? " répondit raito.

"Sa te dirais ... D'avoir un endroit où t'installer ? " proposa cédric faisant retourner raito vers lui les yeux grand ouvert en état de choc.

"Si c'est le cas ... " cédric se retourna afin de regarder raito droit dans les yeux avant de continuer en souriant. "Viens avec moi ! " proposa cédric. Il a fallu quelque temps avant que raito sorte de son état de choc.

"Avec toi ? "

"Oui ! Viens avec moi à ma guilde et soyons partenaire ! Tu vas t'y plaire , il n'y a que des personnes comme moi et il y a d'autre exceed ! " répondit cédric les bras grand ouvert. Raito fondit en larme et s'envola dans les bras de cédric en le remercia mainte et mainte fois , cédric sourit en le voyant pleurer . ' Il devait vraiment se sentir seul ... ' pensa cédric avec une pointe de tristesse. Au bout de quelque minute , raito sécha ses larmes et s'installa sur la tête de cédric avec le sourire.

"Et c'est quoi le nom de ta guilde ? " demanda raito . Cédric souria et lui montra sa marque de fairy tail orangé sur son avant bras ce qui surpris raito.

"La meilleur des guildes bien sur ! FAIRY TAIL ! " cria cédric avec enthousiasme. Raito sourit ' je me demande comment elle est , cette guilde. ' pensa raito avant que cédric ne commence à partir vers le nouveau foyer de son exceed.

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu , See ya !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Et voila le deuxième , bonne lecture , RxR.**

* * *

Une prêtresse en perdition .

"Natsu san , lucy san ... carla " murmura une mage aux cheveux bleu en traversant seule une forêt sombre apeurée avant d'être accostée par des bandits aux regards ... sournois .

"Hehehe approche ma jolie , on va te ramener en ville." dit un des bandits sourire au coin.

"Oui , on va bien s'occuper de toi." dit un autre d'un air pervers.

"Non laissez-moi tranquille ." murmura wendy en reculant et collant son dos contre un arbre.

"Ne t'inquiète pas , viens avec les gentils grand frères ." répliqua un des bandits en tendant la main vers wendy en essayant de l'attrapée , mais ce fit arrêter par une voix masculine.

"Oy sa suffit , lâchez cette petite même si je m'en fiche." dit un chat jaune avec une ligne blanche partant du front jusqu'a sa queue et les yeux violet , portant une verste noir a capuche avec les mains dans les poches.

"Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire le chat ?" répondit un bandit en se dirigeant vers lui avant de se faire envoyer inconscient de l'autre côté .

"Qui a osé faire sa ?" demanda un bandit.

"Franchement raito je t'ai déjà dit d'être plus sympa avec les autres ." dit un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs hirsutes ayant la vingtaine habillé d'une veste bleue sur un t-shirt blanc avec une grosse clef de sol noir dessus ainsi qu'un jean noir et des chaussures bleue/grises et un collier autour du cou sous son t-shirt mais la chose la plus marquante chez lui sont ses yeux vairons jaune et rouge en sortant de l'ombre .

"Désolé cédric mais tu sais comment je suis ." répondit raito avec un sourire. Cédric soupira.

"C'est pas grave , mais pour paraphraser raito , j'aimerais que vous arrêtiez d'ennuyer cette jeune fille."

"Cédric ? Lightfire ? " dit un bandit en flippant . ' c'est qui ce garçon pour que ces bandits ait si peur ? Et il a un exceed comme happy et carla .' Wendy pensa . Raito souria à la réaction du bandit.

"Ouais c'est cédric , si vous ne voulez pas mourir fuyez " les bandits partirent " C'est sa partez comme les lâches que vous êtes !" s'exclama raito avec fierté.

"Tu vas bien ? " dit cédric en tendant la main vers wendy , cette dernière assise près de l'arbre. Wendy regarda cédric souriant puis sa main et rougit en la saisissant.

"Oui merci de m'avoir sauvée monsieur ." répondit wendy en se relevant avec l'aide de cédric.

"Je m'appelle cédric , tu peux me tutoyer et lui c'est raito." dit cédric en souriant.

"...Yo " salua raito avec un hochement de la tête .

"Je m'appelle wendy marvell , enchantée ." répondit wendy avec un sourire.

"Pareil , bon sinon qu'est-ce que tu fous dans un endroit pareil , c'est pas un endroit pour les enfants " dit raito .

"Excuse raito il n'est pas très ... doué avec les mots mais sinon il a raison qu'est-ce que tu fais dans un endroit comme celui la ?" demanda cédric .

"J'étais en train de faire une mission avec mes amis , puis j'ai été séparée d'eux et j'ai finis par me perdre dans cette forêt ." répondit wendy timidement en jouant avec sa robe bleu ciel.

"C'est dommage , mais vu qu'on en est la on va te raccompagner ." proposa raito.

"Vous feriez sa ? " demanda wendy surprise et contente à l'idée d'être accompagnée pour sortir de la forêt.

"Bien sûr , on va te raccompagner jusqu'a la ville." répondit cédric.

Les trois se dirigèrent vers la sortie de la forêt en discutant tranquillement comme de bons amis le ferais. Wendy questionna cédric afin de le connaître un peu mieux.

"Et qu'est-ce que vous faites dans cette forêt cédric-san ?" demanda-t-elle en regardant le brun à côté d'elle. Ce dernier la regarda en souriant affectueusement la bleue ce qui chauffa un peu les joues de la mage céleste.

"Ne t'ais-je pas dit d'arrêter de me vouvoyez wendy ?" répondit cédric.

"Désolée... "

"C'est pas grave je suppose que c'est dans ta nature de parler ainsi , enfin bref pour répondre à ta question , on revient de mission demander par mon père." répondit cédric le sourire aux lèvres.

"Votre père ?" demanda wendy collant sa main à sa bouche en remarquant qu'elle l'avait encore vouvoyez. Cédric et raito ricana à sa réaction ce qui la fit rougir d'embarrasement.

"En fait ce n'est pas vraiment mon père , il m'a accueillit dans sa famille quand j'étais jeune et à pris soin de moi depuis." répondit cédric en regardant le ciel tout en continuant à marcher. Wendy continua à l'écouter en silence. " Et j'aimerais un jour le remercier de ce qu'il a fait pour moi et devenir le fils dont il pourra être fier toute sa vie." finit cédric en regardant wendy souriant à pleine dent. Wendy le regarda pendant quelques instant devant ce que cédric venait de lui révélé avant de remarquer qu'elle le fixait intensément puis regarda le sol rougissant. Raito remarqua sa réaction et sourit.

"Et encore quelqu'un qui est tombé sous son charme." Dit raito en taquinant wendy ce qui la fit rougir encore plus atteignant la couleur tomate.

"N-Non c'est faux raito-san." répondit wendy encore rouge devant la soudaine prise de parole de l'exceed avant de retourner son attention vers le sujet de la conversation.

"On dirait qu'on est arrivé à la sortie de la forêt." remarqua cédric en apercevant le début des bâtiments de la ville.

"Voila on est arrivé , c'est pas compliqué." dit raito .

"Merci beaucoup , je ne sais pas comment vous remercier." dit wendy en baissant la tête.

"Ne t'en fais pas pour sa , bon on y va raito prend soin de toi wendy " salua cédric en souriant.

"A plus wen , ne te reperd pas !" finissa raito en suivant cédric.

"Merci vous deux ,j'espère qu'on se reverra !" cria wendy , cédric la salua de la main sans se retourner.

Point de vue de cédric et raito:

"Tu crois qu'on va la revoir ?" demanda raito en s'envolant et se posa sur l'épaule de son compagnon d'aventure.

"Bien sur." répondit aussitôt cédric ce qui surpris un peu l'exceed.

"Comment en est -tu aussi sûr ?"

"Simple..." dit cédric avant de sourire " Elle fait partie de la même famille que nous." puis continua sa route en direction de la gare pour aller prendre le dernier train en direction de magnolia.

1 heure plus tard , point de vue du groupe de wendy.

"Wendy !" cria lucy en courant vers elle et l'entreigna .

"Lucy-san ." souffla wendy en se blottissant contre lucy.

"Tu vas bien ? Tu n'es pas blessée ? " demanda carla inquiète.

"Non tout va bien , on m'a protéger ."

"Ah bon ? Qui ?" demanda grey.

"Un garçon avec un exceed ."

"Attend laisse moi deviner , un garçon avec des cheveux noirs ainsi que des yeux verrons et un exceed jaune avec une veste noir ?" supposa erza.

"Oui c'est exactement cédric-san et raito-san vous les connaissez ?"

"Si on connait cédric ? Bien sur qu'on le connait , l'un des meilleurs mages de fairy tail ." répondit natsu avec un sourire.

"Ah oui ? Je ne l'ai pourtant jamais vu "

"Tu n'est pas à fairy tail depuis longtemps et puis cédric part pratiquement tout le temps en mission ." répondit erza.

"C'est vrai ? " demanda wendy recevant un hochement de la tête de lucy puis lâcha un soupir de soulagement " Tant mieux ..." ajouta wendy en murmurant mais ne passa pas à l'inaperçu de l'oreille de lucy.

"Tant mieux ? " demanda lucy avec le sourire aux lèvres faisant rougir la mage aux cheveux bleue.

"Non c'est rien...C'est juste que je m'attendais pas forcement le revoir aussi vite je suis contente." avoua wendy.

"Bon maintenant qu'on a retrouvé wendy , il faut rentrer à la guilde." dit grey.

"Il est tard , on dort a l'auberge ce soir et on prendra le train demain." dit erza

Le lendemain à fairy tail , l'équipe de natsu arriva en claquant les portes .

Point de vue normal.

"On est rentrés !" cria natsu en débarquant dans la guilde , cédric se retourna et vit wendy à travers le groupe ce qui le fit sourire , cette dernière ne le remarqua pas avant que lucy ne le lui dise.

"Regarde wendy ton chevalier en armure est là-bas." dit lucy d'un ton moqueur en pointant le mage aux cheveux noirs au comptoir à coté de mira et raito. wendy rougit et se dirigea vers cédric sous les ricanements de lucy.

"Salut wendy " salua cédric avec le sourire et une barre de chocolat à la main.

"Bonjour cédric-san et raito-san."

"Yo tu t'es encore perdue ?" blagua raito ce qui fit rire cédric et rougir wendy.

"Ce n'est pas vrai , je suis membre de fairy tail." dit wendy en montrant sa marque de fairy tail sur son brat à raito

"C'était une blague wendy."

"Bien maintenant que tu es arrivée on peut y aller , on a rendez-vous au conseil cédric." dit raito en finissant son chocolat chaud et en sautant du bar, atterrissant à côté de carla.

"Je m'appelle carla , l'exceed de wendy." se présenta carla en tendant la patte vers raito que ce dernier accepta en se présentant.

"Raito , exceed de cédric." Happy regarda cette scène de loin pas très heureux de les voir sympathiser.

"Bon raito on y va. " dit cédric en partant vers la porte de la guilde avec raito.

"Fais attention à toi cédric." dit wendy. Cédric la salua de la main en sortant de la guilde. Voyant que cédric est partit lucy s'approcha de la dragon slayer du ciel.

"Il est un peu vieux pour toi non ?" dit lucy à wendy en s'asseyant près d'elle.

"Je ne l'aime pas ...Pas dans ce sens du terme " se défendit wendy en buvant son jus d'orange , roméo , qui écoutait la conversation , commença à maudire cédric dans son coin 'Tch tu va voir cédric quand tu va revenir ..."

point de vue cédric :

"Atchoum !" éternua cédric en se frottant le nez avec son index surprenant raito qui pensait que cédric ne prenait jamais froid.

"Tu as pris froid ?" demanda l'exceed.

"Non je pense plutôt que quelqu'un pense à moi , enfin bref ..."

'Time skip'

Cédric arriva devant les portes du conseil.

"Bonjour vous devez être cédric de fairy tail n'est-ce pas ?" dit une femme avec les cheveux long vert arrivant jusqu'a la taille et des yeux marrons portant une longue robe de mage blanche s'approchant du dragon slayer du soleil.

"Et vous êtes ...? " répondit cédric.

"Je m'appelle sandra , je suis là pour vous amenez jusqu'a grand doma " répondit la femme en souriant , cédric ne dit rien et se contenta de la suivre jusqu'au chef du conseil. Après quelque minute , il se trouva dans le bureau du chef.

"Ah merci et désolé de t'avoir fait venir jusqu'ici." dit le grand doma avant de faire signe à cédric de s'asseoir.

"Et si on allait droit au but ?" demanda cédric en s'asseyant ce qui fit sourire le chef du conseil.

"Toujours aussi franc hein ? Très bien voici la raison de ta présence ici , j'aimerais que tu devienne un mage saint à la place de josé porla " avoua grand doma ce qui choqua raito et pas cédric qui resta impassible

"Pourquoi ?" demanda cédric ce qui choqua encore une fois raito et cette fois le grand doma.

"Tu es celui qui a battu josé et jycrain pour commencer , puis tu es un dragon slayer très puissant , utilisateur de la magie des fées et tu réalise des missions de rang s depuis tes 13 ans la plupart du temps tout seul , tu es plus que qualifié " répondit le mage saint très sérieusement ce que remarqua cédric mais le plus c'est ' comment il sait que je peux utilisé la magie des fées ? Les seuls au courant sont le maître et erza...' pensa-t-il.

"Et quel avantage sa me donne d'être un mage saint ?" demanda cédric avant d'accepter ou non la place.

" Tu peux intervenir sur n'importe quel problème sans répondre de personne , tu sera bien sûr rémunéré et bien d'autre encore ..." répondit grand doma

"Très bien , je le serais mais ne vous attendais que je sois là à toutes les réunions " accepta cédric ce qui fit sourire grand doma en lui donnant un sac et un coffret.

"Dans ce sac , tu trouveras ta veste de mage saint et dans le coffret ton médaillon , je compte sur toi n°10 " finit le grand doma et cédric s'excusa lui-même et sortit disant au revoir à sandra au passage et prit le train pour rentrer à fairy tail.

"Félicitation pour être mage saint cédric " félicita raito.

"Merci raito , je suis pressé de le montrer à papy" répondit cédric avec le sourire.

Son sac à la main , cédric rentra à fairy tail et alla directement au bar pour se faire accueillir par mira.

"Salut cédric , alors pourquoi le conseil voulait te voir ?" demanda mira.

"Ca " répondit cédric en posant le sac sur la table ce qui rendit curieuse erza.

"Et c'est quoi ?" demanda-t-elle mais avant que cédric ne puisse répondre , un gamin le coupa.

"Cédric , affronte moi en duel !" cria roméo en pointant vers le nouveau mage saint.

"Pourquoi ?" demanda cédric ennuyé. " Tu pose beaucoup cette question aujourd'hui cédric " dit raito en riant.

"Peu importe la raison !" répondit roméo en jetant un petit regard à sa droite et en le suivant cédric vit wendy choqué par la provocation du jeune mage de feu 'Hmm je vois ...' pensa cédric sérieux.

"Mais enfin roméo tu n'a absolument aucune chan ..." commença mira avant de se faire couper par cédric en plaçant son bras devant elle.

"Très bien roméo , allons dehors " accepta cédric en se dirigeant vers la sortie suivi par roméo sous les regards incrédules de leurs camarades de la guilde.

"Ok roméo , ce sera un combat d'homme jusqu'a ce que l'autre ne puisse plus tenir debout quitte à le tuer compris " cédric expliqua les règles ce qui inquiéta les autres et fit peur à roméo

'Peu importe , je savais dés le départ' pensa roméo en enflammant ses mains tandis que cédric entoura les siennes de sa magie lumineuse. Tous les deux se regardèrent sans bouger , un vent souffla sur la scène et cédric disparut , complètement surpris par sa soudaine disparition qu'il n'a pas vu le poing de cédric s'écrasé sur sa joue gauche l'envoyant valser puis le dragon slayer apparut derrière le mage de feu lui donnant un coup de genoux dans le dos le faisant volé dans l'autre direction , la mage saint donna un coup de coude dans le ventre le faisant voltiger vers l'arbre qui se trouve à proximité ' putain je ne lui sers que de ballon ' pensa roméo.

" Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Tu crois que c'est comme ça que combat un homme ?!Que c'est comme ça que combat natsu ?!" cria cédric vers roméo , ce dernier grinça ses dents utilisa sa flamme violette afin de l'enrouler autour de l'arbre et de tourner autour de lui et donner un coup de pied mais cédric attrapa le pied de roméo et à bout de bras le jeta en force parterre , craquelant le sol.

"Tu es faible roméo , beaucoup trop faible tu crois que c'est comme sa que tu arriva à la protéger ? Tu passe ton temps à te la raconter mais tu ne sers à rien !"

"C'est faux j'arrive à la protéger " répondit roméo en respirant difficilement , cédric s'approcha de lui le saisit par le cou et le leva jusqu'a ce qu'ils soit de taille égale.

"Ah oui ? Et tu étais où pendant qu'elle était en danger quand je la sauvait ? Tu étais tranquillement en train de boire un jus d'orange ? Tu rigolais avec ton père ou tes amis ? GRANDIS ! Deviens un homme qui puisse la protéger à tout moment , contre tous les dangers !" Cédric le lâcha et le frappa au ventre avec son poing droit lumineux et l'envoya au ciel puis réapparu au dessus de lui pour lui donner un coup de marteau l'envoyant s'écraser au sol , pour finir cédric gonfla ses joues accumulant de la magie et cria :

"Taiyoryû no hôko !" puis cédric lâcha un énorme tourbillon jaune vif qui engouffra roméo laissant derrière lui un grand cratère avec en son centre le jeune mage de feu évanoui et en sale état. Cédric s'approcha de lui.

"Entraine-toi , deviens plus fort et là seulement je te laisserai la protéger " finit cédric en partant.

Quelque minute plus tard , roméo est conduit à l'infirmerie afin d'être soigné et on retrouve cédric au bar avec les autres membres de la guilde.

"Tu est allé un peu fort là cédric " dit erza avant d'être contredis par makarov.

"Je te remercie cédric , ça va le faire avancer"

"J'ai fais ça avec natsu , lucy et maintenant avec lui , suis-je condamné à faire sa avec tous les membres de la guilde ?" dit cédric en finissant une barre de chocolat.

"C'est ton rôle , tu es le grand frère de fairy tail " dit erza avec un sourire et cédric soupira en souriant.

"C'est pas le rôle du maître de faire sa ? " demanda cédric en direction du maître de fairy tail en train de boire sa bière.

"J'ai plus un rôle de conseiller " avoua makarov en souriant. Au bout de quelque minute , erza se rappela de la conversation d'avant le combat.

"Au fait cédric ,qu'est-ce qu' il y a dans le sac ?" demanda erza faisant rappelé à cédric la raison de sa visite au conseil.

"Ah oui c'est vrai .." cédric dit en allant le chercher et mis ce qu'il contenait , tous ont eu les yeux comme des soucoupes quand ils ont vus la veste blanche similaire à celle que porte le maître de fairy tail de temps en temps.

"Tu- tu es mage saint cédric ?! " demanda makarov pour la guilde et cédric hocha la tête en souriant.

"Heh oui , on est deux papy Hahaha " ria cédric puis tout le monde firent la fête en apprenant la nouvelle.

Quelque temps après la nouvelle , roméo se réveilla

"Ah tu es réveillé tant mieux " dit la mage céleste à coté du lit du mage de feu.

"Wendy ? ... Si tu veux rire , vas-y " dit roméo triste d'avoir perdu devant la fille qu'il aime. Wendy , elle , ne comprenait pas.

"Pourquoi je devrais rire ? " demanda wendy ce qui surpris roméo.

"Parce que j'ai perdu lamentablement devant cédric , donc tu dois me trouver pathétique " expliqua roméo ce qui fit rire wendy.

"C'est normal de perdre devant un des dix mages saints " dit wendy ce qui choqua roméo et la fixa incrédule puis dit la seule chose possible.

"Pardon ?"

"Oui on a apprit la nouvelle tout à l'heure , cédric est officiellement l'un des dix plus puissants mages au monde " expliqua wendy puis continua " tu comprend ce que ça veut dire ?" termina wendy faisant rendre confus roméo.

"De quoi ?"

"Un des mages les plus forts t'a combattu sérieusement comme un homme , tu comprends la signification " expliqua wendy et voyant que roméo ne suivait pas elle répondit.

"Il te montre la voie ... La voie à suivre afin de devenir plus fort pour atteindre tes objectifs " répondit wendy ce qui mis les larmes aux yeux de roméo.

"Il est dans le hall ?" demanda roméo les yeux fixait au sol , wendy mit son doit au menton en direction du plafond.

"Au dernière nouvelles oui " répondit wendy avant de baisser les yeux et vit personne puis sourie en direction de la porte.

Roméo , qui a été soigné par les pouvoirs de wendy et maintenant recouverts de bandages , courait à tout a l'allure en direction du hall et vit cédric dans son manteau de mage saint.

"Cédric ! " cria roméo qui capta l'attention du dragon slayer solaire. "Alors c'est vrai hein ... t'es vraiment un mage saint " dit roméo.

"Et ouais , ça me va bien hein ?" dit cédric en souriant. Soudain roméo baissa la tête et cria :

"Je ne te décevrai pas , je te le jure ! " promit roméo ce qui fit sourire cédric " Je compte sur toi ! " répondit cédric.

Roméo se releva et sentit quelqu'un posé son coude sur son épaule , c'est son idole natsu.

"Cédric est incroyable pas vrai ? Il a fait la même chose pour moi il y a des années et je n'ai jamais oublié ce qu'il m'avait dit et c'est surement grâce à lui que je suis ainsi maintenant , tu comprends maintenant pourquoi il est tant respecté ici ? C'est parce qu'il est le grand frère de la guide de fairy tail et le meilleur au monde !" dit natsu en faisant son sourire que tout le monde connait en regardant cédric en train de rire à plein poumon vaniteusement et se faire frappé par l'énorme main du maître qui le fit écrasé au sol faisant rire les autres.

"Yosh c'est l'heure de la baston fairy tail , cédric combat moi ! " dit natsu en se jetant sur cédric et se faire écarter d'une claque ce qui créa la grosse baston habituelle de la guilde.

* * *

**Et c'est fini , spécial two-shot pour ItaNarulove , désolé mais , a part si tu m'en demande un en particulier , il y en n'aura plus pendant un moment sur fairy tail mais je prépare une histoire alors a plus , see ya !**


End file.
